


The stand of Al Sah-him

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, Not for fans of John Diggle, Other, Reality Checks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. In the aftermath of the war with the League and the Outbreak, Oliver makes a stand against the Team Arrow and calls everyone out on their crap.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The stand of Al Sah-him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Something that randomly occurred to me and wanted to let out. Partly inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's deleted story "A love that never dies" that I had downloaded and kept for future reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver, Team Arrow, Ray, Nyssa and Malcolm had met in the Palmer Tech as Oliver spoke up. "Before we start, there's something we need to discuss, Malcolm."

Malcolm smiled, thinking Oliver was going to uphold his end of the bargain as he reached out his hand. Malcolm reached out with his but to his surprise, Oliver twisted as there was a 'crack' and Malcolm cried out in pain.

"That's for my father." Oliver said and then he punched Malcolm in the throat as Malcolm choked out and fell to his knees. "That's for Tommy."

"What are you doing? We had a deal!" Malcolm snarled, staring in disbelief.

"You really thought I would hand you over the most powerful army in the world after everything you've done? My Dad, Tommy, Sara, everything that has happened in the past year is because of you. What I'm doing, is delivering you exactly what you deserve." Oliver sneered and before Malcolm could as much as say anything, Oliver grabbed him by his head. "And that was for Sara."

There was a 'crack' as Oliver twisted Malcolm's head, breaking his neck as his lifeless body slumped to the floor, while Nyssa smirked and Diggle, Ray, Laurel and Felicity stared.

"Ollie—" Thea started.

"After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve any second he has breathing fresh air." Oliver said and Thea was silent, knowing he had a point.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Diggle said.

"Yeah, that reminds me…" Oliver cleared his throat and turned to Diggle and Felicity, who both frowned upon meeting his look. "You're out. Both of you."

"What?!" Diggle exclaimed.

"Oliver, why?!" Felicity demanded.

"You kept questioning me at every single turn after I came back, despite fully knowing how dangerous the League was. I only worked with Malcolm because I had to in order to protect us all from the League, considering what they did to Thea and you kept second-guessing every decision I made, plus, you kept secret from me that Ray was building his Atom suit and faking Roy's death and look where that led!" Oliver snarled and Felicity could feel herself shrink. "And the fact that you decided that my life was more important than millions of innocents, tells me that you don't belong in my team."

Oliver then turned to Diggle as he continued. "And you said that I didn't have your respect anymore because I had taken Lyla and left your daughter alone and you accused me of being as dark and twisted as Merlyn. If you honestly believed that, then you never knew me at all and don't pretend that you've never done things you didn't want to, when you were in the military. I only worked with Malcolm because he knew the League better than anyone of us and you of all people should know what I was about. And you know what the League was going to do to leverage you into handing Nyssa over? They were going to kill your wife and take your daughter instead and I only did what I had to do to make sure we would all make it out alive and I thought you would have come to that by yourself at this point already. Guess I was wrong about both of you and if anything, you've proven to me that I can't trust you anymore and as of now, we are done."

Diggle and Felicity opened their mouths, about to say something but they couldn't come up with anything to defend their actions and they turned to Laurel, Thea and Ray, hoping for some support but Laurel was silent, having no idea how to defend them and Ray was mostly neutral, since he knew it was not his place to intervene and all Diggle and Felicity received from Thea was unforgiving glare for keeping secret that Roy was alive.

"There was a time that I would have trusted you both with my life but you've proven to me over the past year that I can't trust you anymore. You're done. Both of you." Oliver said and Felicity was about to say something but Diggle grabbed her by her shoulder as they both left with lowered heads, stewing in their own shame and contemplating on what Oliver had listed.

"And us?" Laurel asked.

"You're giving up on us too?" Thea asked.

Oliver took a breath. "I don't want to… but can I trust you?"

"Ollie, I know that I made a mistake by not telling Dad about Sara and thinking I could be as good as her but I want a chance to make it right, if you let me." Laurel said.

"Same here." Thea said.

Oliver considered and nodded. "Then we better get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver was ruined in later seasons, with the writers turning him into a doormat, who let Diggle, Felicity, Thea and Laurel walk over him with their crap and it's astonishing how all of them walk away with it scot-free and portraying Oliver as in the wrong and while Laurel's and Thea's actions were disgusting, with Thea being more loyal to Malcolm rather than Oliver, despite knowing what Malcolm had done, sabotaging the Gambit included and Laurel posing as Sara and being the Canary and keeping Sara's death secret from Quentin, Felicity kept questioning Oliver at every single step and her keeping Ray building the Atom suit a secret was idiotic, since Ray could have interfered easily with Oliver's mission and he was easily fooled into attacking him and her deciding that Oliver's life was worth more than millions of people, when Oliver was fighting Ra's and the police had him in the gunsight, while Ray was working on the cure.
> 
> Diggle, he wasn't that bad at first, asides from becoming Olicity counselor but Diggle condemning Oliver for kidnapping Lyla, with that mindset, it's a wonder they didn't kick him out of the military and I'm not going to go into his crap in later seasons, since then it would become a rant.
> 
> Plus, to be blunt, E-1 Laurel was the weakest of all Canaries, since her journey as BC was rushed and few weeks with Ted Grant and Nyssa make her nowhere as good as Sara, Dinah or Black Siren, yet she had a huge ego boost and I've always found Thea trusting Malcolm more than Oliver stupid, despite what he had done.
> 
> And to be blunt, the idiocy of Guggenheim and Mericle reached a whole new level, when they decided to keep Malcolm around and let him become the next Ra's and leader of the League, should've ended his storyline at the end of Season 3 with a painful, no redemption-like exit.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
